pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG028: Seeing is Believing!
is the 28th episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Synopsis After the ordeal in the last episode, Ash and co. continue training and are joined by Prof. Birch. May is so happy that her Silcoon will soon evolve. Elsewhere Jessie is still in denial of the fact that her "Silcoon" is really a Cascoon. After a fierce battle, Silcoon evolves into Beautifly and blows away Team Rocket with a Gust attack. How will Jessie get her "Silcoon" to evolve and how will she take it if it doesn't evolve into what she wanted? Episode Plot The heroes, along with Professor Birch, are eating Brock's breakfast. Birch is amazed by Brock's cooking, making Brock blush. To impress Prof. Birch, Ash brings all his Pokémon he caught. Birch greets Ash's Corphish, who greets him by pounding him. May brings her Silcoon, remarking Birch how it would evolve into a great Beautifly one day. Brock also brings his Mudkip and Lotad, confusing Birch why Lotad is oblivious to its surroundings. Elsewhere, Jessie is taking care of her "Silcoon" and refuses to listen when James and Meowth try to tell her that it is a Cascoon. James shows a card with the image of a Silcoon, telling her that's what a Silcoon looks like. Jessie denies all the proof, so James and Meowth stop as they realize that she's not skeptical but is in fact in denial. Professor Birch leads them to a place there are many Pokémon. Max gets ahead, but a Seedot falls on his head. Seedot do not look very happy, due to lack of water, so Max gives them some, but they refuse. Since they suck moisture from trees, Ash places them back, but they still fall down, since the tree has not much water. The heroes see a landslide, which knocked over some of the trees, suspecting that's where the Seedot drink moisture from. Per Birch's advice, Max polishes the Seedot by using a leaf, making them happy. Birch points out one must know what makes Pokémon happy, as he rolls over with the Seedot. May wonders if Professor Birch is studying how to play with Pokémon, but Brock replies this is just a way to communicate with Pokémon, by being on their level. Team Rocket spots Professor Birch rolling with Seedot, so they plan to steal them, while Meowth dreams the boss would be supported by Seedot in his morning exercise. Jessie's Seviper uses Haze, allowing Team Rocket appear before them. Seviper attacks, but Corphish is sent out and uses ViceGrip, stopping Seviper. Jessie sends her "Silcoon", but Prof. Birch corrects her, saying it is really a Cascoon, but Jessie refuses to believe him. May sends her Silcoon, showing that there is a difference. Professor Birch points out the difference in the Pokémon's eyes, but Jessie does not refuses to accept any of it. They both use Tackle, colliding with each other. Just then, May's Silcoon evolves into a Beautifly. This infuriates Jessie, thinking her "Silcoon" just needs more motivation to evolve as well. Cascoon uses String Shot, but Corphish gets in the way of attack, cutting the string. Corphish uses Crabhammer, blasting Team Rocket away. Max notices the Seedot are happy, while Professor Birch compliments Beautifly. Brock gives May some jelly for Beautifly, since he has been preparing that for this moment. Birch reminds May she needs to train harder for the Contests. Ash wonders what attacks Beautifly can use, so Max remembers it can use Stun Spore and Gust. Per May's order, Beautifly demonstrates Gust. Birch gives May a frisbee, who tosses it for Beautifly to spin it around for while. May repeats the toss, seeing Beautifly is becoming better at this. The Seedot are happy, but Birch realizes they have to find a new home for them. Meanwhile, Jessie is frustrated her "Silcoon" did not evolve yet and blames James and Meowth to be responsible. James again points out that it is a Cascoon which evolves into Dustox and he and Meowth imagine being scolded by Jessie when that moment happens. Jessie drags Meowth to battle her Cascoon to raise its level. Birch puts the Seedot on the tree, but they fall down. Birch suspects the Seedot do not like these trees and moves on to another forest. Meowth battles Cascoon, who tackles Meowth, winning the battle. James' Cacnea is chosen to fight; Cacnea uses Pin Missile, but Silcoon uses Harden. Cascoon uses Tackle several times and defeats Cacnea. Jessie is dissatisfied, since she won't give up until her "Silcoon" evolves. Meowth and James point out Cascoon is strong already and will evolve into a Dustox, but Jessie "corrects" them by saying Silcoon and Beautifly. Regardless, Jessie has the plan to battle the twerps. Professor Birch has found a spot for Seedot to live, but Team Rocket arrives. This time, Jessie wants to fight for her Silcoon to evolve into a Beautifly and ignores Birch when he states that that's impossible as it's really a Cascoon. Cascoon uses Tackle, but Beautifly pushes it away by using Gust. James helps Jessie by sending Cacnea, while Ash sends Treecko to fight. Cacnea uses Pin Missile, but Treecko evades the attack and uses Pound, but Cacnea evades as well. Meowth rushes to steal the Seedot, but Brock sends Mudkip, who uses Water Gun to push Meowth away. Jessie's Cascoon uses Tackle on Beautifly, hitting it, so Beautifly retaliates with the same move. Cascoon repeats the attack, but Beautifly uses Gust, pushing it away. In that moment, Jessie's Cascoon is evolving, pleasing Jessie she'll have a Beautifly. However, James covers it with a blanket, with Meowth disguised as a Beautifly, confusing the heroes. James claims Jessie was right all along, but Jessie throws Meowth away. Jessie removes the blanket, revealing Dustox, who goes on Jessie's head, as Jessie realizes "her Beautifly" is really a Dustox. Jessie finally realizes that she didn't get a Beautifly but a Dustox. Birth again states that what she thought was a Silcoon was a Cascoon which evolves into Dustox. Jessie analyzes that both May's and her own were caught at same time and both evolved at same time, but still does not get why May's is now a Beautifly and her own is a Dustox. Meowth points out Jessie's Wurmple branch evoked into a Cascoon, not a Silcoon. James and Meowth think Jessie is going to throw a tantrum , but she "loves her Dustox". Jessie thinks her Dustox is divine, asking why nobody told her she would get a Dustox. Everyone is too awestruck by Jessie's delusion to answer that question. James reads Dustox can use Psybeam, Poison Sting and Tackle. Dustox uses Tackle, knocking Beautifly. May and Jessie argue whose Pokémon is better, so they battle things out. Beautifly also tackles Dustox, who uses Poison Sting, but the attack is negated by Beautifly's Gust. Dustox uses Psybeam and Cacnea Pin Missile, but Treecko takes both hits, so Ash returns it. Ash sends Corphish, who dodges Cacnea's Pin Missile. Dustox uses Poison Sting, but Beautifly evades and uses Tackle, knocking Dustox away. Corphish uses Crabhammer, knocking Cacnea out. Corphish uses Bubble Beam, blasting Team Rocket away. Birch sees the soil has many nutrients for the Seedot, who are happy in this forest. May is glad her Beautifly evolved today, though Ash wishes he had done some training today. Birch bids the heroes farewell, deciding to return to Littleroot Town. Debuts Pokémon *May's Beautifly *Dustox (Jessie's) Quotes :"The moment of truth and I can't bear the look..." - Meowth :"If I close my eyes, maybe it will go away." - James :"Eh, that? Could be a long time." - James :"How could be a Silcoon when it's busy been a Cascoon, huh?" - Meowth :"According to this card I found yesterday, Silcoon looks like this." - James :"Hmm? Hmm? Hmm? Obviously that card you found is wrong! Just ignore him, Silcoon." - Jessie :"It's a lost cause." - James/Meowth Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Wurmple Gallery Corphish "greets" Professor Birch AG028 2.jpg A Seedot fell on Max's head AG028 3.jpg Max rubs a leaf on Seedot's body AG028 4.jpg Upon the collision, May's Beautifly is evolving AG028 5.jpg Corphish cuts Cascoon's string AG028 6.jpg Team Rocket is defeated AG028 7.jpg Beautifly tries to lift the frisbee into mid-air AG028 8.jpg James and Meowth fear Jessie would outrage upon Cascoon's evolution AG028 9.jpg Meowth gets tackled AG028 10.jpg Jessie does not like James and Meowth call her "Silcoon" as Cascoon AG028 11.jpg Cascoon is evolving AG028 12.jpg James and Meowth see this is their end AG028 13.jpg Meowth, the Beautifly Pokémon AG028 14.jpg Upon revealing the blanket, Jessie finds a Dustox AG028 15.jpg Dustox goes on top of Jessie's head AG028 16.jpg Jessie does not realize why she did not got a Beautifly AG028 17.jpg Treecko takes the attacks AG028 18.jpg Despite blasting off, Jessie is still grateful for her Dustox AG028 19.jpg The Seedot are happy with their new home }} Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes